


Flirting back

by weirdlyobsessedwithegos



Series: Illinois/reader [1]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdlyobsessedwithegos/pseuds/weirdlyobsessedwithegos
Summary: Anonymous said: consider: illinois being completely thrown off his game when his newest partner, the reader, flirts back with him instead of getting flustered or nervous. him getting all blush’s instead and thinking “holy shit is this how it feels? is this how my other partners felt?? fUCK IS THIS A CRUSH?!”
Relationships: Illinois/reader
Series: Illinois/reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849480
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Flirting back

Illinois is always flirting with everyone he meets. It’s just what he does. Some people ignoring him, and a lot of people get flustered or nervous.

Then he meets you. One of the very few people that flirt back, and doing it well on top of that. He’s not used to it all.

The first time it happens, he’s so surprised he turns silent.

You’re walking behind Illinois in a narrow cave while he chatters away like he usually does, talking about the treasure and the adventure. At one point he turns to look over his shoulder checking that you’re still following, as you’re pretty silent most of the times. Catching your gaze, he chuckles.

“Are you enjoying the view back there?” You give him a long once-over as he turns back around.

“Yes, I certainly am sweetcheeks.” Illinois comes comes to an abrupt stop, so sudden that you almost walk right into him.

“Illinois?”

“Yes, umh, I, uh, just thought I saw a trap, but it was nothing.”

“Right….” You can clearly tell something is up, but you drop it when he starts walking again.

After that it becomes the new normal. Every time he flirts with you, you flirt right back, and very well too. He freezes almost every time, and often he’ll blush, which he tries to hide, being at best moderately successful at doing so.

You’ll often flirt with him without any prompting from him too. Often you’ll go with some over the top cheesy line, and sometimes you’ll be more subtle about it, paying him a lot of compliments for the smallest things. It makes Illinois flustered every time, which his heart to beat faster. 

Often it’s enough for him to just think about you and your flirting and he’ll become flustered and blush.

He realises one day when you’re out getting some supplies, that he has a definitely has crush on you. It causes him to trip on his own feet, almost sending the firewood he has gathered flying.

Shit, is this how his earlier partners felt?? Holy shit, what a wonderful and weird feeling. His words haunts him in his own head, all about you not falling in love with him, and then it turns out to be the other way around. He chuckles to himself, shaking his head. Oh, the irony.

You’re sitting around a fire where you have set up camp for the night, cooking your food over the fire. You’re chatting quietly, talking about everything and nothing. Like usual, you’re flirting back, and Illinois decides he has had enough.

“Why do you do that?” You look confused, looking up from the pot you were stirring.

“Do what?” 

“Flirt with me, that’s supposed to be my deal.” You stop stirring, letting out a little sigh before getting up so you can walk closer to him.

“You are so dense sometimes.” You lean down to where Illinois is still sitting, one hand pushing his chin up, and plant a quick kiss on his lips.

“That’s why.” Illinois opens and closes him mouth several times before a slow smirk spreads across his face.

“Hey, kiss me if I’m wrong, but dinosaurs still exist, right?” You laugh and lean in to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting all my work from my tumblr, weirdlyobsessedwithegos :D


End file.
